Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 8, 1987. Official Summary After discovering that the horrific LUNA-TAKS: LUNA, AMOK, ALURO, RED-EYE, CHILLA and TUG-MUG are free, LION-O, CHEETARA and SNARF return to the LAIR to inform the other ThunderCats. MA-MUTT transforms into MUMM-RA and descends upon the LUNA-TAKS preaching that they must work with him to destroy the ThunderCats. LION-O calls a council meeting at the LAIR to plan a way into DARKSIDE in pursuit of the LUNA-TAKS. Absent from the meeting, PANTHRO, PUMYRA and BEN-GALI are off to the Thundrillium mines to replenish their low supplies. They discover the Thundrillium missing from the mine site and are attacked by a pack of BRUTEMEN. PANTHRO succeeds in calming them down, discovering them chained and enslaved in the mine. BEN-GALI frees the BRUTEMEN with his pick-hammer and the ThunderCats return to the LAIR where we learn from several BOLKINS and WOLLOS that there have been abductions in their villages. At the LUNA-TAKS’ mobile headquarters, SKY-TOMB, we find these kidnapped villagers enslaved. LION-O, in the HoverCat, and the ThunderKittens, on their Spaceboards, scout the area near Fire Rock Mountain and find the LUNA-TAKS and MUTANTS with the village slaves. LION-O battles TUG-MUG and then summons the other ThunderCats with the Sword. But before the ThunderCat help arrives, TUG-MUG steals the Sword and breaks it in two. PANTHRO, TYGRA, and LYNX-O arrive in the new ThunderStrike, and, outnumbered, TUG-MUG and the MUTANTS retreat. At the SKYTOMB the MUTANTS and LUNA-TAKS bicker over who is more powerful, during which a WOLLO and BOLKIN slave succeed in escaping. As BEN-GALI forges the broken Sword of Omens together, PANTHRO, CHEETARA and PUMYRA arrive with the escaped WOLLO and BOLKIN, who tell the ThunderCats of the MUTANTS/LUNA-TAKS activities and of a way into DARKSIDE through the FOREST OF MISTS. Aboard the ThunderStrike, with LYNX-O as navigator, the ThunderCats arrive at DARKSIDE. The WOLLO and BOLKIN direct the ThunderCats towards SKYTOMB’s location only to discover charred ground in its place. With SKYTOMB mobile, the LUNA-TAKS are free to terrorize all of Third Earth. Official Moral Mumm-Ra, the Mutants, and the Luna-Taks form an alliance based on evil to counter the good deeds of the ThunderCats. They seek to create anarchy by destroying the social community of the ThunderCats and Third Earth residents. In response, the ThunderCats and their friends band together. Many of their individual talents and attributes are evident in this episode: Panthro’s technical expertise, Ben-Gali’s skill as a blacksmith, Lynx-O’s heightened use of senses other than sight, the ThunderKittens’ cunning, Lion-O’s steadfast leadership, and the Wollos’ and Bolkins’ knowledge of legends and folk tales. Yet in acting alone each is vulnerable to the formidable powers of the evil allies. The added strength of the ThunderCats and friends giving them a significant advantage over their enemies is their sense of teamwork and willingness to work together. Acting together makes them stronger than when acting individually. As Cheetara reminds Snarf, the individual ThunderCats cannot sit back and only rely on the others when faced with danger. Each must take action. In our lives, then we or friends encounter danger or misfortune, we bear an individual responsibility to act. But the acting need not be done alone. As members of a community, if each takes action we act together in a group. We bring our individual talents together with other’. In doing so, we form a strong communal force which is stronger and more effective than any of its individual members. Summary The freed Lunataks waste no time in enslaving the peaceful races of Third Earth and forcing them to build Sky-Tomb, the Lunataks mobile home. Meanwhile the ThunderCats must find a way into the dreaded DarkSide. Story Taking on the guise of Mumm-Ra the Ever-living, Ma-Mutt tells the newly freed Lunataks that they must work together with him and the Mutants in order to defeat the ThunderCats. Only then will they be able to rule Third Earth. Begrudgingly the Lunataks agree. While on their way to collecting Thundrillium from the Thundrillium Mine, Panthro, Bengali and Pumyra discover that not only has the mine been plundered by the Lunataks but also that they have enslaved the Brutemen to do the mining for them. Bengali then frees the Brutemen and the trio head back to the Cats Lair, where they learn that the Lunataks and the Mutants have been kidnapping the Wollos and the Bolkins as well. Flying in the HoverCats, Lion-O has a run in with Tug-Mug who effortlessly snaps the Sword of Omens in two. Before he can do more damage, the other ThunderCats answers Lion-O’s call and arrive in the new ThunderStrike. Seeing that they are outnumbered, Slithe and Tug-Mug beat a hasty retreat. Fortunately, Bengali, who used to be a blacksmith on Thundera, is able to reforge the sword, making it as good as new. The ThunderCats then encounter a Wollo and Bolkin who managed to escape from the Lunataks. They tell the Cats about how the Lunataks are constructing a massive fortress which they call Sky-Tomb. From the Bolkin, the ThunderCats also learn that there is a way into DarkSide through the Forests of Mists, which would allow the ThunderCats to completely bypass the dangerous Fire Rock Mountains. Using his Braille Board, Lynx-O is able to safely navigate the ThunderStrike through the treacherous canyons of the Forests of Mists and lead the ThunderCats to DarkSide. When they reach the spot that the Wollo directs them to, the ThunderCats are shocked to learn that not only is Sky-Tomb complete and operational, but that it is also mobile, allowing the Lunataks to spread their terror to any parts of Third Earth that they choose. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This is the first episode in which a female Bolkin is shown. * Sky-Tomb, the ThunderStrike, and Lynx-O's Braille Board make their debut in this episode. * This is the second episode in which the Sword of Omens is broken. The first being "All That Glitters. The sword would again be broken on two occasions, once in "Return to Thundera - Part II" and then in "The Heritage". Goofs Notable quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MummRaLives2 cap1.jpg MummRaLives2 cap2.jpg MummRaLives2 cap3.jpg MummRaLives2 cap4.jpg MummRaLives2 cap5.jpg MummRaLives2 cap6.jpg MummRaLives2 cap7.jpg MummRaLives2 cap8.jpg MummRaLives2 cap9.jpg MummRaLives2 cap10.jpg MummRaLives2 cap12.jpg MummRaLives2 cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Mumm-Ra Lives! Part II on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)